Consequence Waters: Illusions of the Sea
by Monki the Outlaw
Summary: Kagome is a pirate. Inuyasha is a prince. His family is after her head. She's after his jewels. But when worst comes to worst and it's the end of the world, they're forced to work together. And at the end of the road is something they never expected. IK M


And a new story…I hope you guys give me chance ne?

By the way, money is going to be involved in this story so here's the money change thing:

1 silver coin $10

1 gold coin $100

1 silver bar $250

1 gold bar $500

Disclaimer: dude…is there a point to this?

Summary: Kagome is a pirate. Inuyasha is a prince. His family is after her head. She's after his jewels. But when worst comes to worst and it's the end of the world, they're forced to work together. And at the end of the road is something they never expected.

"dude" words

'_dude_' thoughts

xXxXx

**Consequence Waters: Illusions of the Sea **

**Chapter One**

"This is the fifth town they've rummaged through ever since they've entered our waters." He ran a hand through his silver colored hair and sighed. His wife grabbed his free hand and rubbed it gently.

"We'll find a way to stop them dear."

"It's not stopping them that's worrying me. It's what they're looking for."

"They're looking for something? I thought they were just being stupid pirates," his youngest son, Inuyasha, said. The breeze blew through the window blowing his silver hair behind him and also carried the salt sea water smell with it. His amber colored eyes blinked with confusion. "But I guess they could be looking for something too."

"They have to be. They didn't take that many jewels with them when they rummaged through that town." The oldest son, Sesshomaru, said.

"Do we have any clues to what they are looking for?" Izayoi asked. Her long black hair swayed as the breeze blew it towards her husbands' silver hair. Inutaisho shook his head.

"None whatsoever."

"Then we're getting nowhere with this." Inuyasha said.

xXxXx

"A bunch of worthless junk."

"Then we'll sell them to the black market. They **are** each worth at least 5 gold coins right?"

"Whatever, just sell them Souta. Unless the boys feel like looking pretty." She sighed as she brushed her hair.

"I guess this raid was pretty useless then right Kagome?" he asked. She nodded as she dropped a grape into her mouth.

"Call Kagura in so we can find another place to _borrow_ some stuff from." She got up and opened the circular window to let the wind fly in and blow her hair about. Her eyes wandered across the waters as if she was searching for something. She closed her eyes and let the salty smell of the ocean drift into her nose.

Souta nodded and left the cabin to get Kagura.

xXxXx

"Did you guys figure out what town they'll strike next?" the high priest asked. The golden staff he held jingled as he walked with the youngest prince to the dining hall. His short ponytail swished side to side as he walked as well.

"No but we know they are only going into the wealthy towns." Inuyasha opened the doors to the dining hall and walked in to take his seat for lunch. Miroku, the high priest, walked in as well and noticed that the king, queen, and oldest prince was nowhere in site.

"Where are his highness and the others?" he asked sitting down.

"They're eating in the studies. They're going to try and come up with some plan to stop the pirates." Two kitchen maids came out with a plate of food and put it down in front of the prince and priest.

"How come you're not there?"

"I'd rather not sit through lunch listening to them talk about plans to catch a pirate. All** I** need to know is that we are going to catch that bastard of a pirate." He waved his hand indicating there was no need for a plan.

"If we are going to catch him, we're going to need a plan." Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Eh…well, we don't **always** need a plan!"

"If we don't have a plan, then we'll never catch them." Miroku pointed out while stuffing some pork into his mouth.

"Eh…"

"You really are an idiot your _highness_." He shook his head in displeasure and continued to eat.

"Well look at that, the prince isn't involved with the pirate capturing planning. Why is that?" a feminine voice asked. She walked in wearing a simple pale green dress. It had a small v-cut neckline and there was a bow on the back to tighten the dress if need be.

"You look stunning once more my dear Sango!" Miroku said with a bright smile. He got up out of his chair to pull the chair beside him out for her. Sango walked over and sat down waiting for one of the kitchen maids to bring out her food.

"What do ya mean? I don't have to be there. It's pointless." Inuyasha pointed out and started to poke at his broccoli.

"True, it wouldn't be much of a difference if you were there. There would still be only three brains working together anyway." She smirked. She thanked the maid and smiled sweetly at the prince.

"Why you! You bi-"

"No need to use such harsh and vulgar language at the table _prince_ _Inuyasha_." Miroku calmly stated while drinking his tea.

Inuyasha growled and glared at the priest.

"Quit with the keigo asshole!" he screamed. Sango laughed behind her hand. Miroku opened his eyes and gave a confused look.

"But you are the prince. I have to be polite."

"You don't have a single polite bone in your body pervert." Inuyasha grumbled while picking at his beef.

xXxXx

"How about this one? I hear it's got lots of shiny gems."

"No way! This one has more **valuable** gems so if we don't find it, we could always sell the loot we don't need! It'll bring in so much money!"

Kagura looked up at Kagome with her crimson colored eyes and sighed. Her hand reached up to her bun to straighten it a little then went back down.

"It seems like we'll never find it Kagome. We've raided over twenty towns and no sign of it anywhere." Kagura looked down and spotted Kagome's pet monkey, Inchou. She reached out to its head to pet it. The monkey grinned up at her and climbed onto the table to look at the map.

"Alright, you win again Kagome. I'll go tell the boys to get ready. How about three days? That sound good?" she asked while getting up. Kagome nodded and picked Inchou up. Kagura turned around and walked out to leave Kagome and Inchou alone.

Kagome walked back over to her window while Inchou climbed up her arm to sit on her shoulder. She let her eyelids fall as the breeze blew back her pitch black hair.

'_No matter what it takes, in the end, you'll be mine._' Her eyes opened and her lips curved up at the site of the bright blue ocean.

"You'll be mine."

xXxXx

There is a legend around the world that is passed down from generation to generation. It speaks of a godly gem that is rumored to be so powerful that if anyone were to possess it, they would be granted immense powers. Powers strong enough to take over the whole entire world. If this gem falls into the wrong hands, it could bring destruction though if it is held by a pure heart, the gem will be purified. In order to gain this gem though, you needed to have two specific items to open the door to it.

This legend is thousands of years old and only those of the oldest generation alive still remember it. Those who are young and know of the legend are the robbers of the sea: pirates.

And so the race begins.

xXxXx

So is it okay so far? I think it's okay. By the way, the end was kind of like a prologue. Well…like…you know when something is going on and you're wondering what's going on and after the beginning, they tell you. It's a narration thing. I'm only telling this incase some people didn't know so like yeah…

Review please!

-Monki-chan


End file.
